


Vows

by DiamondPony



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bloodplay, Disrespect for the dead, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, M/M, Murder, Violence, oh god how do I even tag this thing, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPony/pseuds/DiamondPony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys walks in on Jack having a moment and joins the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

Rhys had a particularly rough day at work and is looking forward to nothing more than relaxing with Jack at home. As he opens the door to the penthouse, he hears rustling, a grunt, and a thud. Fearing the worst, Rhys runs in expecting to find an injured Jack. Not finding him in any of the immediate rooms he begins to make his way towards the bedroom when he hears a gruff moan. Cautiously, Rhys reaches out for the slightly ajar bedroom door and pushes it open.

“Oh, hey kiddo! I, uh, didn’t expect you to be home so soon.” Jack was straddling some unfortunate soul, hands wrapped around their neck. The pair were covered in blood, a knife lay just out of grasp. The man on the ground was clawing at Jack’s forearms, drawing blood.

“W-what the hell, Jack? Who is that?! Is that your blood?!” Rhys could feel his breath accelerating as he pressed his back against the wall, trying to ground himself against the panic threatening to surface.

“This,” Jack lifted and slammed his prey’s head against the floor, “this little shit thought he could sneak in here and assassinate Handsome Jack. Didn’tcha you sumbitch?”

Raspy squeaks were spilling out of the man below Jack, unable to draw in breath as the CEO tightened his grip. The man’s movements were becoming less frantic as he began to lose oxygen.

“Yeahhh, that’s it,” Jack moaned, leveraging himself so that he was putting more weight on the man’s neck. He continued muttering to himself, as if he was reciting a prayer.

“Jesus, Jack, are you going to kill him in here?” Rhys’ voice was thin with adrenaline. “Jack…”

Without looking up, Jack removed one of his hands from his victim’s neck and beckoned for Rhys to come closer.

“No, _we’re_ gonna kill him. Let’s put that sexy Hyperion tech to use, cupcake.” 

As soon as Rhys was within his reach, Jack grabbed Rhys’ cybernetic arm around the wrist and pulled him to the floor, placing the open, metal palm against the now weeping man’s neck. Rhys’ first instinct was to pull away, looking the would-be assassin in the eyes. 

“Shhhh-shh, Rhysie. He tried to kill me.” Jack soothed, sensing Rhys’ apprehension.

The adrenaline running through Rhys’ veins was burning again at the thought. He had never taken a life before, at least not like this. It was too close, too personal.

With one hand on Rhys’ cybernetic and the other still on the man’s neck, Jack leans over and kisses Rhys deeply.

“Now squeeze,” Jack says when they break apart.

Rhys does as he’s told. He can almost feel the electricity travel down his arm, tightening his fingers like a vice. That electric feels ignites Rhys’ whole body and he presses down in earnest, Jack whispering encouragement in his ear. Freeing his hands from the man’s neck, Jack begins rubbing Rhys’ length over his trousers. The cybernetic man lets out a noise of initial shock, which turns into a moan of arousal. Rhys body squirms and tenses, seeking friction against Jack’s hand.

“Looks like you got him, killer,” chuckles Jack, glancing down at the body beneath them.

Rhys attempts scramble away on his knees, realization dawning on him. Jack pulls Rhys close before he gets too far, pulling their bodies close so that they are now both straddling their fresh kill. Jack grabs Rhys’ face in his bloodied hands, nipping at his lips and rutting against him almost forcing him to bend backwards. Rhys throws back his cybernetic hand while desperately clutching at Jack’s shirt to prevent himself from falling onto the corpse below him

“Jack,” Rhys whines, pressing into the sensation of the CEO’s hardening cock against his own.

Jack leans away from Rhys to admire the bloodied canvas of Rhys’ pale face, smoothing his fingers over the planes of the cyborg’s face.

“You look too damn pretty like this, pumpkin.” Jack panted, fixing Rhys with a look that was almost as predatory and hungry as the one he had worn while strangling the now deceased.

Leaning back into Rhys’ space, Jack slips one of his bloodied thumbs into Rhys’ mouth, resting it on his tongue. Before Rhys can shake away, Jack lustily engages his mouth with his thumb still inside. The coppery taste is overpowering to Rhys’ mouth, his only distraction being Jack's gruff moans as he completely devours him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [thing I drew](http://motherfuckingmoran.tumblr.com/post/146533797136/i-wanna-touch-you-with-my-problems-can-you-feel) and hastily written at work.
> 
> Why am I like this? Tell me on tumblr [motherfuckingmoran](http://motherfuckingmoran.tumblr.com). Also let me know if I left anything else out of the tags, please and thank you!


End file.
